


En peligro

by Virginalis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alterne Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Universo Alterno, armas, asesinato, policial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginalis/pseuds/Virginalis
Summary: Cuando Winry Rockbell se convierte en la única testigo del asesinato de Maes Hughes, su vida pende de un hilo. Edward Elric será el encargado de evitarlo.





	En peligro

**En peligro**

**Capítulo I**

Silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el murmullo de su propia respiración agitada y el crepitar de sus botas de cuero contra el mojado asfalto de las calles de Washington DC. El frío se colaba más allá de la pesada gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, humedecida por las gotas de una suave lluvia que anticipaba una pronta nevada en la ciudad. Maes Hughes se encogió aún más en su abrigo apresurando el paso y maldiciendo a su coche por detenerse a diez calles de la de su propio hogar, dejándolo varado en el helado exterior cuando tendría que estar en su casa, caliente y junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Aún más en aquel momento donde su vida corría un gran peligro. Casi se echó a reír con tan sólo pensar en que el ministro de seguridad estaba de todas maneras excepto seguro. Ni siquiera llevaba consigo la glock que siempre le acompañaba reposando en la funda de su cintura. Dudaba que en caso de ser atacado el pequeño cuchillo que traía le sirviera de mucho, por más profesional en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas blancas que fuera. A menos que su atacante trajera un cuchillo, claro. Con disimulo observó sobre su hombro y la calle le devolvió una vista vacía, desprovista de toda señal de vida a las dos de la madrugada.

O al menos eso hubiera creído una persona normal, no un soldado entrenado y tan competente como él. Sabía que le estaban siguiendo de la misma forma en que sabía que el desperfecto de su auto no era un accidente. Podía sentir la presencia ajena en todo su cuerpo, los vellos de sus brazos erizándose en anticipación y cada sentido alerta. Las luces parpadeando, el frío aliento de la noche en su rostro, el sonido de las pisadas tan ligero e insignificante que de no estar en tal estado de alerta, se hubiera creído fantaseando. Después de todo, cualquiera temblaría un poco en una escena tan de película criminal como esa.

Un par de calles, tan sólo un par de calles y estaría seguro. Llegar de una esquina a otra se le hacía casi infinito, como si en lugar de calles, recorriera un laberinto sin salida. Se mentalizó en la seguridad de su hogar, leyendo un buen libro o el periódico mientras su querida Gracia preparaba el desayuno. La situación no lo ameritaba, pero se rió entre dientes al pensar en que la pequeña Elisia se treparía a él como un curioso cachorro, preguntándole de qué se trataba su lectura o señalando palabras al azar con sus pequeños y adorables deditos.

Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de la gabardina, sacando de éste su teléfono móvil. La diestra se mantuvo en el interior del abrigo, en el bolsillo de su pecho, justo donde llevaba el afiladísimo cuchillo. Como si todos los astros se hubiesen alineado en su contra, la batería de su móvil marcaba un 1% que apenas le sirvió para dar aviso al comando central de que su vida corría riesgo. Con apretar cinco veces seguidas el botón de encendido, éste enviaba una señal de auxilio con su posición geográfica.

Localizó a menos de doscientos metros, el porche de su edificio, y cuando estuvo a punto de echar a correr, lo sintió. Un agudo dolor atravesó su hombro quitándole el aliento, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por el impacto claramente silenciado. El líquido caliente bajó por su pecho camuflado por su oscura vestimenta. Tan rápido como sus reflejos lo permitían, se volteó y lanzó el cuchillo hacia atrás, impactando certeramente el proyectil en el muslo de su perseguidor, que cayó torpemente al suelo, el arma deslizándose de sus manos por el casi congelado asfalto. Hughes no giró a ver su rostro, echando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas agarrotadas por la adrenalina, el dolor y el frío se lo permitieron.

—¡Hijo de puta!—bisbiseó la persona tras él, de inmediato Hughes se refugió tras los autos corriendo a través de la acera. Las probabilidades de que acertara a su cabeza estando en movimiento eran pocas y la altura de los carros protegían sus puntos vitales.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que el ruido de cristales rotos y un penetrante dolor en sus costillas le alertaron, por fin desplomándose como un saco de patatas en la acera. Gimió de dolor, apretando con sus manos la nueva herida en sus costillas.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse mentalmente con Elisia y Gracia cuando un tercer disparo golpeó su cabeza.

☆

Winry Rockbell, notablemente agotada, deslizó el paño húmedo sobre la barra de madera que la separaba del resto del bar en el que trabajaba. El trapo, de cuestionable aroma, arrastró consigo las manchas de café, grasa, alcohol, cenizas e infusiones. No importaba cuantas veces fregara y enjuagara el trozo de tela, el olor a humedad no cedía y aunque sonara estúpido, le había declarado la guerra. Guerra en la que claramente el trapo ganaba, pensó, después de fregarlo por enésima vez con lejía y detergente. Su jefe de seguro comentaría sobre su extraña aversión al trozo de tela luego de ver sus manos irritadas por el potente desengrasante industrial. También lidiaba una batalla contra los guantes de hule, prefería mil veces su carne escociendo que la incómoda sensación de la goma envolviéndola y erizando los pelitos de sus brazos de igual manera que con un arañazo a un pizarrón, o el sonido de un tenedor arrastrándose por la vajilla. Y Garfiel lamentaría la dermatitis en sus preciosas y delicadas manos de princesa.

Bah. Gajes del oficio. Con tal de poder pagar sus estudios y el alquiler, no le molestaba una comezón que cedería con hidratante.

Winry, de diecinueve años, trabajaba por la noche a medio tiempo en El Atelier de Garfiel, un bar-cafetería ubicado en las periferias de DC, lejos del caótico tráfico, la contaminación y los fuertes bocinazos de el centro del centro. Se localizaba en un barrio residencial, de estética un poco antigua pero acogedora. A Winry le parecía viajar al pasado, con los carteles de estilo retro que tal vez llevaban unos cuarenta o cincuenta años allí y la iluminación de neón digna de una película de los noventa. Como toda adolescente de escasos recursos aspirando a ser alguien en la vida, trabajaba en busca de poder ayudar a sus padres a lidiar con los amplios costos de estudiar ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad de Georgetown, que, aunque la beca por su excelencia académica cubría la matrícula y parte de sus gastos, no completaba para llegar dignamente a fin de mes. Winry conocía por completo lo que era vivir en la escasez, habiéndose criado mientras sus padres, ambos jóvenes y estudiantes, trataban de completar su carrera de medicina, trabajar y cuidar a una pequeña niña en los oscuros suburbios de Baltimore, donde residieron hasta que Urey y Sara Rockbell pudieron acabar con su carrera, conseguir un buen trabajo y buscar una mejor calidad de vida para su hija, que no había llegado hasta que Winry cumpliera sus catorce años. Admiraba profundamente a sus padres, que a pesar de concebirla por error, lograron sacar adelante a la pequeña familia a base de sudor, esfuerzo y trabajo duro, siempre educándola con amor y valores.

Por eso, cuando se encontró viviendo sola en la capital de la nación, aspiró a ser como ellos (sin la parte del hijo no deseado, claro). Quería obtener su propio dinero, enorgullecer a sus padres y devolverles todo el esfuerzo y dedicación. Por eso, y entre malabares, conseguía mantener un trabajo y notas excelentes sin volverse loca.

Al llegar a DC, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer y asesorada por el dueño de su edificio, se dirigió toda nerviosa y remilgada a la oficina de recursos humanos de la ciudad, donde fue informada que un bar-café en U Street buscaba empleada. Una mesera, para ser exactos. Y el excéntrico Garfiel le contrató de inmediato al verla tan bonita dentro de su amplio sweater de punto color melocotón y con su mochila de terciopelo rojo, alegando nunca haber visto una criatura tan bella, que si fuera heterosexual le invitaría a salir, que su hermosura atraería a la clientela y más tonterías que llevaban las mejillas de Winry a obtener un color rosáceo similar al de su abrigo.

Garfiel definitivamente facilitaba su vida dando el permiso de estudiar en el trabajo, pagándole un cuantioso sueldo (que ahorraba), siendo flexible con sus horarios y endulzando sus oídos. En menos de un año su salario se elevó dos veces, argumentando el mayor que la clientela subía a los cielos tras la presencia de la "bonita chica de ojos azules", como uno que otro cliente solía llamarla.

Ensimismada, apenas escuchó que Garfiel anunciaba su partida a las doce y minutos, media hora antes del cierre de su cafetería, las doce y media. Cada viernes, como hoy y cuando Winry no debía asistir a la universidad al día siguiente, el excéntrico hombre le delegaba la responsabilidad de cerrar. Luego de hacer el aseo y sacar la basura, la joven se encontraba, mochila al hombro y envuelta en un grueso abrigo turquesa tejido por su abuela, en camino a su hogar. Entre U Street y Georgetown existía una distancia de cincuenta minutos que en bus se reducía a quince, pero prefería caminar y deleitarse con los bonitos barrios de la ciudad. Luego de vivir en Baltimore no tenía miedo de caminar en las calles de noche, sus clases de defensa personal, su atroz fuerza por los años ejerciendo la mecánica y su gas pimienta le aseguraban que llegaría bien a casa. El frío la despejaba muchísimo, dando lugar a más pensamientos además de sus clases de ingeniería, el trabajo de electromecánica del martes y pagar la renta. Mientras sus auriculares reproducían lo último de Frank Sinatra, valga la redundancia, pensó en qué capítulo de Friends había quedado. En lo irritante que era Ross Geller, y en que aún debía arreglar el radiador de su vecina, Mei. Amaba armar, arreglar y desarmar cosas, y se le daba excelente.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó y las calles que recorrió, pues más pronto que tarde, se encontró en la entrada de su edificio. La fachada lucía algo gastada a comparación del resto de edificios muy bien cuidados y modernos, pero no podía permitirse algo más caro, menos que menos en aquel barrio.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el amplio portón cuando lo vio. Un hombre sujetándose el hombro, corriendo casi agazapado por su acera, parecía ocultarse de alguien. Tras él y como un rayo le seguía otro sujeto y el alma se le salió del cuerpo al ver la brillante pistola que llevaba en la mano. Si sus conexiones mentales funcionaban, estaba casi segura al 60% de que le había disparado al hombre anterior.

Escuchó dos explosiones amortiguadas que reconoció como disparos. Casi por inercia y temblando asomó el rostro por el enrejado, apreciando un amplio charco de sangre manando del primer hombre. De su cabeza.

Bueno, ahora estaba 100% segura que el hombre vestido de negro ejecutó los disparos. Cuando se volteó en huida por la acera de enfrente, Winry apenas alcanzó a ver su rostro. Redondo, de ojos ligeramente rasgados y con una expresión de demencia que le heló todos los huesos. La expresión de un asesino.

Winry había sido testigo de un asesinato.

Con aquel pensamiento en la mente, vomitó en la acera.

☆

Sus manos temblaban furiosamente. Desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de alerta de su jefe hasta que se presentó al lugar de los hechos. La bilis se acumuló en su garganta al ver el cadáver de Maes Hughes, ahora cubierto por una manta negra, en la acera, pálido y desangrado, mojado en su propia sangre que se escurría por la canaleta junto al agua de lluvia. Tarde, llegaron tarde. Su jefe y mejor amigo yacía sin vida a pocos metros y él no podía hacer más que temblar como una hoja.

Observó cómo los peritos tomaban fotografías de la escena, del cadáver, las pisadas manchadas de sangre y los casquillos que pronto fueron a parar en bolsas transparentes etiquetadas como evidencia. Su cabeza maquinaba casi a la velocidad de la luz, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Tarde, muerto, irresponsable, qué le diría a Gracia, Elisia crecería sin su padre, tarde, su amigo estaba muerto, tarde, tarde. La mano cálida en su hombro lo sobresaltó un poco forzándole a despegar la vista del cuerpo sin vida siendo recogido por los paramédicos.

—Capitán Mustang... la joven está siendo atendida por la unidad de emergencia. Se encuentra en shock.  
—Quiero verla. Es el único testigo.

Hawkeye asintió, guiándole entre los oficiales y peritos forenses hacia la segunda ambulancia, de puertas abiertas y emitiendo luz. Sobre la camilla se encontraba una joven de no más de veinte años envuelta en una manta, temblando, la vista clavada en el desfibrilador y con una mascarilla de oxígeno amarrada al rostro. Sus brazos caían lánguidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Tragó fuertemente en busca de recuperar la compostura y comportarse como quien era, un capitán en la agencia de seguridad nacional. Su compañera se le adelantó, grabadora y libreta en mano ocupó el lugar junto a la joven. Roy pudo encontrar un vago parecido en ellas, más allá de los ojos completamente distintos.

—Soy la teniente Riza Hawkeye y mi compañero el capitán Roy Mustang ¿Cómo es tu nombre?—indagó en un tono de voz suave, casi maternal. Hawkeye comprendía por lo que aquella joven estaba pasando. La niña se mantuvo en silencio al menos un minuto antes de responder, quitándose la máscara de oxígeno y entregando entre sus temblorosos dedos su carné de estudiante.   
—W-winry Rockbell... tengo diecinueve años.—respondió temblorosa, casi inaudible, y Roy estuvo seguro de que si hablara su voz se escucharía igual. Hawkeye comprobó su identificación, escribiendo los datos en su libreta.

—¿Puedes decirnos lo que viste, Winry?

Los ojos azules repletos de lágrimas se abrieron grandemente, el temblor de su delgado cuerpo creciendo con cada segundo. Le dolían las manos por la fuerza con la que las mantenía en un puño y por las uñas clavándose en la carne de sus palmas. Winry se tomó un par de segundos para pensar, reviviendo el momento en que el hombre tan siniestro le había mirado a los ojos. Se volteó con pánico hacia Hawkeye, pálida y asustada, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Él va a matarme... Vi su rostro, me vio ¡Va a asesinarme!—apenas pudo hablar entre su violenta respiración, que abandonaba sus pulmones a trompicones casi ahogándola, hundiéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Riza frotó su espalda con su diestra, presionando sobre su nariz y boca nuevamente la máscara de oxígeno.

—No podemos tomarle testimonio en este estado, capitán.

No era para nada sensato interrogar a alguien en estado de shock o sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Aunque fuese la única testigo, la señorita no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Primero debería tranquilizarse. Tanto Riza como él conocían el sentimiento por el que Rockbell estaba pasando.

Winry se había criado en Cherry Hill, Baltimore, uno de los barrios más peligrosos de los Estados Unidos. Desde el pequeño balcón de su apartamento en una segunda planta, había observado pandillas golpeándose, asaltos, escuchado disparos y miles de gritos. Sus padres no solían permitirle salir sola hasta que fue capaz de comenzar a viajar en autobus por su propia cuenta, aún así, se mantenía completamente alerta y empuñando su gas pimienta. Por más de lo que sus jóvenes ojos llegaron a presenciar, un homicidio estaba fuera de ello. Ver a la cara de aquel asesino estaba completamente fuera de sus expectativas.

Gracias a su barrio de origen, era capaz de intuir lo que sucedería. Ningún asesino dejaba con vida a un testigo. Se preguntaba la razón por la cual el hombre no le había disparado en ese mismo instante, acabando con la responsabilidad de que alguien viese su rostro luego de asesinar a Maes Hughes.

Riza y Roy, quienes trabajaban cada día con ese tipo de crímenes, también estaban al corriente. La vida de la señorita Winry Rockbell corría peligro, y la policía no podía permitirse el lujo de que la única testigo de la muerte de Hughes fuera asesinada. La teniente primera guió a su capitán fuera de la ambulancia, no necesitaban asustar aún más a la joven, aunque esta parecía ser consciente del que su vida estaba siendo amenazada.

—No puede quedarse aquí. El sujeto vio su rostro y sabe dónde vive. Me sorprende que siga con vida y no en una bolsa negra.

—¿Consiguieron algún número de contacto de emergencia?—Hawkeye asintió a su capitán, buscando en su cuaderno.

—Es alguien llamado Garfiel, la señorita Rockbell asegura que es su jefe. Lo contactamos y dijo que Winry pasaría la noche junto a él. Según su identificación es originaria de Maryland, así que está sola aquí en Washington.

—Si se atrevieron a asesinar a Hughes, no estamos lidiando con novatos o un golpe de mala suerte. Alguien verdaderamente peligroso se encuentra detrás de esto, y vendrán por ella. No podemos confiarla a un guardaespaldas común o alguien no apto para protegerla, menos que menos a un civil.

Mustang estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido de pura frustración y molestia, mas consiguió mantener su temple. En ese momento no necesitaban lidiar con un oficial que pensara con sus sentimientos y no con la cabeza helada. Chasqueando la lengua, se dirigió a la teniente.

—Hawkeye, llama a Acero.


End file.
